The journey of finding something
by NatsuXFuyu
Summary: AU. Instead Yellow going alone in her search for Red, she was accompanied by Ash, a starting pokemon trainer who was hated in his home town for some reason and look so much alike with the missing person.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Enter yellow of the viridian forest.

* * *

"Charizard use Blast Burn, burn the rodent!"

"Oh no, you don't! Pika use protect" The whole stadium was filled with smoke hiding the two pokemon from view.

"Is it the end for the Red trainer's Pokemon?" The commentator asked only for the smoke to clear up and show a somewhat okay mouse. "No, the red trainer's pokemon still stand." This cause the crowd to cheered.

"Green, let's end this now." The Red trainer said looking straight at the green trainer who only looked back calmly.

"Okay Red."

"Pika use thunder!"

"Charizard dodge and –oh shit Charizard is still recharging." (Natsu: if I remember you have to wait for another turn after using this attack. Correct me if I'm wrong.)

The Thunder attack hit charizard full force making the arena covered in smoke once more. The crowd was silent as if holding their breath waiting for the smoke to clear up, when it did, they erupted to cheers.

"Charizard is unable to battle Pikachu wins and since the green trainer no longer had active pokemon, Red trainer is the winner!" The Referee said as the two trainers walk toward each other and shake hands.

"Amazing battle, right folks, and we finally have a champion, The new kanto champion Re-"

The television screen turned black as the twelve years old turn the TV off. He sighed as he ran a hand at his much shorter hair (think of Red (games) hair).

No matter how hard he look and think he still can't decide what starter to use, _'I can choose Bulbasaur like Red or i can choose char- no!'_ He yelled at himself darkly, _'I won't choose a fire type, I will not since that happened. I can choose Squirtle since Blastoise is awesome like Blasty of the mysterious, Lady Blue'._ He sighed, Amber eyes that look Red shut in frustration. _'Even if Mom and Dad said it will help if I watch the past pokemon league. IT DID NOT'_ He sighed as he tiredly open his eyes and stared blankly at the screen.

"Ash-honey" A woman in his mid-forties said standing on the doorway looking at the screen. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"…Not tired…" He lied.

Understanding what's happening, Delia sat next to her son and hugged him.

"Oh, Ashy, I know you're still confused about your starter, but you need to go to sleep. If you are late tomorrow, you'll get none of the starters, besides you need to go with the flow. Once you get there you will know who to choose" Delia said, Ash smiled at his mom.

"…I understand…Thank you mom…"

Delia pat his head, messing with his hair.

"Go to sleep okay? Sweet dreams, honey."

"…Night mom…"

* * *

-Line break-

* * *

 _"…-Use flamethrower…"_

 ** _"Stop"_**

 _"It's your fault kid… if your daddy didn't mess with team ****** they will not suffer."_

 ** _"Go away"_**

 _"It's your Fault."_

 ** _"No. Someone Help me..."_**

 _"Keep on dreaming kid, No one's going to save you."_

 ** _"…Mom…It hurts…"_**

 _"Wait, Hang on kid."_

 ** _"…."_**

 _"Don't worry, the officers will be here any second now... Just hang on"_

 ** _"…Zzzz"_**

 _"Oi, Wake up"_

*Ring Ring R-*

The alarm was shut by Ash who was soaked in sweat. He did a small breathing exercise to calm himself after the bad dream, _'More like a memory'_ , he arrange his bed hair and sighed as he look outside with his half-lidded eyes before getting out of the bed, He went to the bathroom, stripped out of his soaked pajama's and did a bath and do his morning rituals. He took only ten minutes to get all the things needed to be done. He was now wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt. He look at the clock that display 6:40 am.

"Too early…" He grumbled as he silently went down the stairs.

Ash passed the door toward the kitchen when an idea formed in his mind. He decided to do it since he still have time. He silently entered the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and took all the ingredients he needed to make what is on his mind. He silently dumped it on the counter and openned one of the numerous cupboards and took out whatever he need. After finding what he needed he lay them on the counter and smiled at the things he gathered and silently started to work.

A wonderful smell woke Delia up, she took a shower and change into her usual clothes, before she went down and was greeted by an already cooked breakfast and set table. She noticed her son wearing one of her apron, the pink one that is setting a stack of bacon pancakes in her usual place. She noted that a small set of pancakes (normal ones) are set in her son's usual sit. _'Aww, look at that, My Ashy is now growing up.'_ She thought as she giggled inwardly. A idea came to her as she tried to school her posture and expression to a mock disappointment.

"Ashy…" She inwardly cheered as she really sounded disappointed.

"…!" Ash turned around surprised.

"Ashy, why didn't you wake me up, I could have cooked you breakfast before my son go out and finally become a trainer" Ash bowed his head in shame, his posture pronounced guilt.

"…Sorry…" Delia smiled deciding to drop her act now or risk a depressed ash.

"Oh, ashy I'm just kidding, don't be done." Delia said hugging ash who sighed in relief. "Mom's just messing with you."

"…I thought-"

"shh..It's alright okay? I'm proud of you." Delia sat on her chair "and Thanks for cooking the breakfast hon."

"…No problem…"

* * *

-Time skip- after breakfast-

* * *

"Mom... Going out now…" Ash called out as he fixed his hat so it will cover his face but won't cover his sight. He was now wearing a red white hat with pokeball logo and a white blue jacket, black jeans and red-black sneakers. (Unovan outfit)

"You got everything you need, honey?" Delia asked.

"…already double checked…" Ash gives her a smile and thumbs up.

"Okay honey, call me every time you can okay?" Ash smiled and nodded

"…Okay…"

Ash decided to run toward Prof. Oak's lab. As he run, he decided to look around pallet town for some changes. No one would think that four years ago, Pallet town had only four to ten houses scattered around here, including Prof. Oak's laboratory, now there are some large buildings around here. Red like orbs turned a shade darker as he thought of what he missed during his 4 years self-inflicted exile. He wasn't able to think about it any longer as he accidentally bumped someone making his hat fall down. Everyone easily recognize him and started to glare and sneer at him.

"Oh it's ashy" One said with a sneer.

Ash stood up, pick his hat up, put it on while ignoring them. _'They're not worthy of your attention.'_

"What is he doing here? Oh Arceus no, he shouldn't be given a pokemon after that."

 _'It's not my fault and I am not dad. And dad did nothing wrong.'_ Ash yelled inwardly as he wordlessly walked toward the front gate. _'You are not the only one who lost something.'_ He's eyes was hidden in his bangs.

"Should we stop him? I mean his a disaste-"

"ENOUGH" A unfamiliar voice interrupted the useless whispers and gossips

"….!" Ash turns around and saw a young yellow hair boy at his age wearing a straw hat.

"Who is he?"

"How dare he?"

Ash sighed _'stupid people and their stupid pride.'_ Ash grabbed the boy's hand and started to run toward the gate, once inside, Ash turn and look at the young boy who was holding his hat as if he's life depend on it.

"…Are you…Okay?" Ash asked the young boy who nodded.

"I'm fine, a little warning next time please." Ash smiled in relief.

"…Sorry about that…Names ash…"

"I'm Yellow, Nice to meet you ash."

The two walk up the stairs silently, but before the last step, yellow stop making Ash stop also and look behind.

"Hey, Ash I meant no offence but why did you let those people talk to you like that?"

"…They…Don't…Listen…" Ash answered with a sad smile.

At the look of his face, yellow felt his heart clench. He doesn't want to see that look on his face again.

"Okay" yellow said, Ash smiled in gratitude which yellow found more suiting on him.

Ash walked up to the door and pressed the doorbell. It took almost two minutes before someone answered the door and the person who opened it was shocked to see the person outside and ash was just as surprised to see the person who open the door. Yellow look at both confused or in ash's case worried.

"Gary, who is i- Ash my boy" came to view, ash just nod at the old professor.

"…Gary…" Ash whispered. The person now known as Gary tried to recover after seeing his best friend after 4 years of no contact.

"Ash" He then punch ash on the stomach almost making his fall then hug him. "You fu**ing piece of sh*t, I miss you..It's been 4 years after we last saw each other. "

"…Gary…I'm just at home..." Ash sweat dropped seeing both yellow and panic.

Gary then let go and decided that it's time to recover his broken manly pride. Ash sighed in relief.

"So you finally decided to start your journey?" Gary said. "who is your friend here?"

Ash sighed. He gestured to yellow.

"Prof. Oak, Gary this is Yellow…" he coughed unable to continue since his throat is starting to feel sore. It worries Prof. Oak, Gary and Yellow who for unknown reason are quite protective of his new friend.

"It's okay, Ash, don't force yourself to speak any longer, you know ash. It's quite amazing that you can still speak after what happened." Gary then turned to yellow.

"I'm Gary Oak, an assistant Researcher, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well" Yellow said clearly troubled. "If I may ask what happened?"

"It's a long story but if you want to hear it we could talk about it over tea." Prof. Oak said gesturing for them to come inside which they did.

* * *

-Line break-

* * *

"-in short team rocket attack and killed some citizen of pallet town. The blame fall to ash since Delia's husband is the one traveling and they can't blame Delia since she was well love here. Two man deciding to be stupid decided to stupid and Kidnapped Ash. They torture him and in desperation, force poison down to his throat. Luckily it only damaged his vocal Chord." Prof. Oak said, Yellow was horrified that someone will do that to a young boy like ash.

"Luckily someone came to the rescue," Gary said

"Who?" Yellow asked curiously

"…Red…" It was Ash who answered.

Yellow felt a smile at the name. _'of course, it was him.'_ Yellow 's mind however replay what was confessed and thought of a what if situation. ' _What if Red didn't come in time'_ , he shivered at the mere thought.

"Bad right?" Gary asked, looking at his reaction.

"It was horrible, not just bad." Yellow then turn to ash who merely blink. "If you want, I'll come with you on your journey and I'll be your speaker of some sort." Ash blinked as Gary and Prof. Oak nodded at the boy's decision to aid a friend even though a new one. He gained their trust so they will support him.

"If that okay with you?" yellow suddenly felt shy.

"…Does that mean…" ash said blinking.

"Congratulations Ash, you just found yourself a friend and companion and a protector of some sorts." Gary said grinning at ash.

"…"

"Hey yellow! Take care of our Ash here okay?"

Yellow smiled shyly and nodded. "You can count on me"

* * *

Natsu: this is the reasons of some twitch in Ash's character design.

1\. Ash have Red's hair(game) because he cut it short so he and Red (manga) won't look near identical since it would only fuel pallet's town anger toward Ash

2\. Ash is using his Unova/Isshu outfit since it will be the one to look good at him I think. His other outfit will be used in other occasion sadly his kanto/jhoto outfit will not be used. I'm afraid will not be used, since that clothes are so identical with Red (same reason at number one)

3\. Ash may be mute or mute like but he was capable of emotions

Fuyu: This is a Au based mostly in anime with a little bita lot of PokeSpe.

Facts about this story:

The fight between Red and green is just a random fight that came to me as I am writing this story. It is not based in the manga, (don't bash me but I am still not there. I just started reading the manga.)

Ash will only catch six pokemon throughout his adventure with Yellow that includes his starter.

Ash in this story is afraid of fire types since his torturers use fire types to torture him.

Gary give up pokemon training before he even reach Lt. Surge because he don't have a rival to push him forward.

Yui: since that's it I would like to say I'm sorry for the wrong grammar and spelling and we don't own pokemon.

Natsu: So please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Enter Pika.

* * *

"I have to get there... He's in trouble... I have to find him..."

* * *

In front of a table like machine with three pokeball on top is Ash Satoshi Ketchum, next to him is his newest friend and will-be-Traveling companion, Yellow. Standing across them is Kanto's regional Professor, Prof. Samuel Oak while watching from afar is Ash's childhood friend and former Rival, Gary Shigeru Oak.

"So Ash, Yellow, Are you ready to choose your starter?" Prof. Oak said gesturing toward the pokeballs. Ash and Yellow shared a look before Yellow gestured for Ash to take his first.

Ash sent Yellow a small nod before stepping forward. He looks at each pokeball peering inside to see which pokeball holds which starter, tuning out the Professor's explanation. So far, He have seen all three (He almost took a step back when he saw charmander but he just look away as fast as he can) but he still can't decide. It felt wrong; that these three aren't for him. He looks up and saw the concerned look on the professor's face.

"Something wrong?" Prof. Oak said looking at Ash with concerned look.

"...It's just..." Ash gulps in nervousness. "It...Felt wrong..."

Professor Oak shared a look witg the other two occupants of the room.

"You mean you can't decide which Pokemon to choose?" Gary asked causing Ash to shook his head with a small frown on his face.

Gary is about to say something else when Yellow interrupted.

"I think I get it" Yellow said looking straight at Ash. "None of these three felt like the right pokemon to be your starter."

"Is that right, Ash?" Prof. Oak asked also looking at Ash.

Ash nods in confirmation.

"I know... It's selfish of me..." Ash said looking down. "...But can I-"

"It's alright Ash" Pof. Oak interrupted. "Your starter will be your most trusted companion throughout your journey and maybe beyond that. It will be your life time partner. It would be okay to be a bit selfish for that." He pauses "Besides, there's three starting Trainers that will come here to get their starter tomorrow. These three won't wait that long."

Ash sent both Yellow and Prof. Oak a grateful smile which both return.

"Gary, Go look at the nursery to see if there's an available pokemon for Ash" Prof. Oak said addressibg Gary who just shook his head.

"There's no need for that grandpa." Gary then grabbed a pokeball from his lab coat and tossed it to Ash who caught it with care. "My umbreon and Lily's Espeon bore an egg two weeks ago. It hatched for days later and now. It's as strong as a starter pokemon"

Ash looked at the pokeball in his hands and instantly felt a connection to it. He smiled at it.

"...I'll take him..." Ash said "...Thank you..."

"You're welcome." Gary said. "Oh and on the note, That Eevee is a girl."

"... I'll take her, then..."

Ash released Eevee who looked around before stopping her gaze on his new trainer. Ash raised his hands and kneels in front of her slowly, so that he will not frighten her.

"...Hi, my name is Ash. I'm a starting trainer and I'm going on a journey. Would you like to accompany me as my starter?" Ash said, coughing lightly. Speaking for too long really hurts his throat.

"Eevee!" Eevee yelp as she licks his hand. Ash chuckled at the ticklish sensation.

Prof. Oak, Gary and Yellow all smiled at the scene before them.

"Congrats Ash" Yellow said. Ash nods at him before scooping Eevee and let her stay on his shoulder. Eevee yelped happily.

"...Thanks, Yellow..."

"You're welcome." Yellow said shyly.

Prof. Oak coughs interrupting both of them.

"Anyway since Ash has chosen his starter, do you want to choose yours now?" Prof. Oak asked addressing Yellow who shook his head surprising the three of them.

"It's alright. I already have my starter." Yellow explained seeing everyone is confused.

"I see, very well. Let me get these poke-" prof. Oak was interrupted by one of his assistance who barge in with a panicking look on his face.

"PROFESSOR! PLEASE HELP. THERE'S A ROGUE POKEMON INSIDE THE CORRAL."

"Okay,We'll be there in a minute. Grab few Pokemons on the shelf, strong ones please, and tell some assistants to clear the field. We don't want someone else to get hurt!"

"YES SIR!"

As soon as the assistant left, Ash and Yellow look at the professor who explained on the way.

* * *

As soon as they enter, All of them have to dodge a loose thunderbolt. Eevee then jumped down and stood protectively in front of her trainer. Gary's Umbreon stand in front of Gary and An Arcanine stood in front of Professor Oak, Luckily for Ash. It was a distance away from him. Ash turned to Yellow whose standing behind him.

"...Are you... okay?" Ash asked Yellow who nods.

"I'm fine, Are you?"

"..." Ash nods.

Both of them looked at the source of that thunderbolt and saw it was a pikachu, a very injured pikachu surrounded by a lot of rock and ground types.

"STOP!?/...STOP!" Two voices overlapped causing everyone to pause. All pokemon stopped their attacks mid charge and all the assistants turn and look where the voices comes from. They saw it was comming from Ash and Yellow, the former is glaring at them daring them to make a move and the latter just keep looking at the injured pokemon. Even Prof. Oak and Gary is frozen under Ash's Red-like orbs.

"Vee?" Eevee looks at her trainer in confusion.

Ash just scopped her up and both of them watched Yellow from afar. Yellow on the other hand, walks closer until he's standing in front of Pikachu. He then slowly kneels down and gently reached for him.

To everyone else, (except Ash and Prof. Oak) Yellow just touches Pikachu who suddenly glow and when the light ceased, all of Pikachu's injuries are gone, healed. But to Yellow and Pikacu, Yellow tried to connect his heart to pikachu who relucantly answered back.

"Wow, what was that?"

"What just happened?"

Yellow and the now calmed Pikachu smiled at each other before noticing the looks everyone is giving him. Yellow flushes red.

"You and I have to talk." Prof. Oak said. "Privately"

Yellow gulps but gathers his courage to look up and see Ash. What he saw makes him filled with relief.

Ash's eyes are filled with curiousity but he have a small smile on his lips and it was all directed to Yellow and Pikachu.

* * *

(Ash's POV)

* * *

As I sat in the lobby room, waiting for both Yellow and Prof. Oak to finish talking, I decided to think about what happened.

What Yellow just did looks like Aura, A mysterious Power described in one of the book I found in our attic, one of my Dad's things he collected in his journey before he become a pokemon Ranger, But at the same time. What he did isn't Aura. I wonder what it is?

Then there's that pikachu. It looks familiar, someone I have seen Recently... Someone... I have seen... on TV...

 _'Pika use thunder!'_

"...could it be?.." _It's Red's pikachu, Pika?_

* * *

 **Author's note.**

Sorry for the wrong grammars. I'm recently in another fandom when my brother told me that I have to watch Pokemon Sun and Moon. And here, I got sucked back in.

Anyway, sorry for the... Is it two years already? Three?... late update.

Also please review. I would like to know what you think?

* * *

 **Ash's starter:**

I'm supposed to give him Pikachu when I remember Yellow having Pika with her on her journey, so I gave him an eevee instead. It's like in Pokemon Yellow. Hero (I supposed, It's Yellow) recieves a wild pikachu (Pika?) And Rival (Ash. Definately not a rival) receives an Eevee.

 **Yellow's Ability.**

Ash thinks it's Aura for now until They meet Lance (should he be good or evil?)

 **Ash's Pikachu.**

Will he receive this certain Pokemon? We'll see..


End file.
